The Act of Longing
by Danielle Salvatore
Summary: Bonnie has been watching the human man walk along the beach for months now. Her deepest wish is to meet him and one day be able to explore the human world. (Written as a Christmas present for Sara) *Mermaid AU* *Mermaid! Bonnie* One-shot.


**The Act of Longing **

**A/N: This was written as a Christmas present for my friend Sara, who had an obsession with mermaid AU's a little while back lol. I hope everyone likes it.**

* * *

><p>From beneath the surface every dawn, she watched him.<p>

Bonnie anchored herself in the murky water, hiding behind the huge rock as she starred at the shoreline, her focus on the beautiful man that was steadily pacing across the sandy beach.

Damon. At least, that's what Bonnie believed his name was. According to the information she had picked up on over the last couple of months, he was the son of the man that owned the big house that sat a short distance away from the beach and he had been Bonnie's obsession for the past year. Every night as the sun was setting, he would go pace on the beach. Bonnie had become so accustomed to watching him that she now had his schedule down. And she was completely transfixed.

She had no idea why he walked alone on the beach at the same time almost every night but she could only guess that he was very upset about something. And although she hadn't spoken a single word to him, Bonnie's heart ached for him.

The redheaded mermaid let out a sigh of disappointment when she saw the gorgeous, dark-eyed man turn back in the direction of the house, signaling his departure. She supposed it was now time for her to return home as well.

Her sorrow heavy, Bonnie delved down into the water, swimming deeper, deeper, and deep into is depths.

* * *

><p>"Were you spying on that human man again?" Her friend Elena asked when Bonnie arrived back at the cave.<p>

Bonnie was a bit hesitant about telling her the truth. She knew that both Elena and Meredith thought her interest in Damon was…a little ridiculous to say the least. But on the other hand, she was a terrible liar.

"Yes I was. I told you before that he's always on the beach around this time," she responded timidly, moving further into the cave. "It's the only time I can see him."

Elena sighed, shaking her head as she followed closely behind. "You need to let him go. It isn't like you'll ever be able to actually talk to him."

Bonnie bit her lip lightly, deciding to express what had been on her mind for weeks now. "Actually i've been thinking about something…"

"What?" Meredith's voice asked seriously, and Bonnie turned to see her suddenly appear out from the shadows of the cave. Out of everyone, she disapproved of Bonnie's fascination with humans the most.

Bonnie tried not to let her nervousness shine through too much as she answered. "When I turn eighteen years of age Athena will grant me a wish, right? I…I want to ask her if she will grant me the power of going on land."

When all mermaids turned eighteen, the good sea witch, by the name of Athena, grants them a single wish. A few months prior, Elena and Meredith had turned eighteen. Elena had asked for the power to talk to other sea creatures and Meredith had wished for the ability to protect herself from all foe…a mass amount of strength. A wish to go on land seemed feasible enough.

"Bonnie," Meredith said slowly. "Do you really want to waste your wish just so you can talk to a human?"

"It isn't just for him," Bonnie responded honestly. "I…there are other reasons too."

And there were. Although Damon was admittedly the biggest reason, Bonnie was transfixed by the very idea of the human world in general. It was a place that she desperately wanted to explore, even if only a little.

"It's her wish, Meredith," Elena said softly, although based on her expression it was clear that she agreed that it was a foolish idea. "Let her do what she wants with it."

After a few moments of what seemed like hesitation, Meredith nodded her head in agreement. "I suppose it is up to you."

* * *

><p>And so that was what Bonnie ended up doing. On the eve of her eighteenth birthday she paid Athena a visit.<p>

"Child," the green-skinned, beautiful woman said with a smile. "I've been expecting you."

Bonnie returned the smile in an almost shy manner as she swam further into the cave, her slight nervousness evident. "Yes. I'm here to make my wish."

"As you should be," Athena replied with a nod. "Now, on with it then. What is it that you would like to wish for?"

Bonnie fought hard to soothe her own nerves. She was a little afraid that Athena would find her request foolish, just as Elena and Meredith had. But if she did, she at least hoped that it wouldn't stop the sea witch from granting the wish.

"I want to be able to go on land," Bonnie eventually said a bit too quickly, the words coming out sounding like an impulsive blurt.

If Athena thought the request was strange, she did a decent job of hiding it. Instead, she looked merely curious. "And why do you want that?"

This time, Bonnie decided that it would be best to just outright say it instead of making herself even more nervous with anticipation. "I want to see more of the human world. I…don't want to live there or anything like that but I want a way where I can walk onto it from time to time."

Athena didn't say anything in reply for a few moments but she did nod her head, which Bonnie took as a sign that she was mulling the wish over.

"Alright child. I believe I can grant you your wish but there will be a few limitations."

Despite her bursting excitement, Bonnie tried to remind herself to be serious. "Like what?"

"Well, I can't _make _you a full human. I can only offer you a temporary deal. Perhaps I will make it so you can go on the land during the day but at night, you must be in the water." Athena paused, her eyes suddenly lighting up with another thought. "And of course, while you are in your human form, you will have to stay away from water or risk being exposed. The water is our calling, after all. Do you believe that you would be able to handle all of that?"

"Oh yes!" Bonnie answered without hesitation. "I mean, yes, i'm sure I can handle that."

"That's what I was hoping to hear," Athena replied with a very thin smile before she swam over to hover next to her many shelves that lined the back of the large cave. Bonnie watched as the sea witch seemed to glance over every inch of the shelves before she grabbed one of the vials sitting on them, one that was filled with a pinkish looking substance. She firmly handed it over to Bonnie.

"You need to drink this once you're ready to venture out into the human world, but make sure you're near the surface when you do it. Humans can easily drown if they're too far from the air, and you will too."

Although the idea of the water, the place she had called her home all of her life, potentially being able to kill her unnerved Bonnie, it wasn't enough to completely ruin her excitement and elation at the whole situation. With slightly shaky hands, she took the pinkish potion from the sea witch with a grateful smile.

"Thank you so much. This is exactly what I wanted."

* * *

><p>"Promise us that you'll be careful."<p>

The three of them, Bonnie, Meredith, and Elena, were standing outside the cave the three of them shared, Meredith and Elena preparing to see Bonnie off on her first venture onto land and into the world of humans.

Bonnie smiled at them both, placing a soft hand on Meredith's shoulders, who had been the one to say the words. "I'll be okay. And i'll be back sometime tonight, since the potion only allows me to be on land during the day."

Both of her two best friends nodded, their unease seeming to fade a little.

"But still," Elena began, "you've never been in the human world before Bonnie. You need to be on your guard."

"And I will be. I'll see you both again soon."

The three girls then exchanged hugs before Bonnie finally parted from them, swimming away.

Her usual rock in the surface of the water was her destination.

* * *

><p>Everything happened in a very confusing blur.<p>

One moment, Bonnie had been floating near her usual rock and drinking the potion down in one gulp and then the next, she was lying on a steaming hot surface, her eyes closed.

"Are you alright, miss?"

The voice was unfamiliar but warm and inviting.

Bonnie finally opened her eyes and realized…she was lying on the beach! Her gaze becoming clearer and clearer, she realized that the fins and scales that had previously occupied the lower half of her body was gone, replaced with a pair of very human legs.

The potion had worked.

Trying to contain both her bursting excitement and vast nervousness, Bonnie forced herself to return her attention to the young man who had spoken to her. She realized that she had never seen him on the beach before, and that he had a mop of raven hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Do you need help?" He tried again.

Bonnie shook her head and cleared her throat, willing herself to answer him coherently.

"Yeah…i'm okay."

The young man smiled, but it wasn't a happy gesture. "I don't think you're okay. You are…well, you're lying on a beach with no clothing on with seaweed in your hair. Did you…did you fall overboard from a ship?"

She didn't answer him this time, mainly because she wasn't quite sure what he was talking about. It was then that another voice spoke up.

"She is clearly confused, little brother. It may be best to take her up to the manor. Perhaps father could get her some help."

Bonnie immediately looked up to see where, or rather who the voice had come from and let out a gasp.

Standing in front of her was the human by the name of Damon…the man she had been watching on the beach for the last few months.

The green-eyed man let out a sigh but also nodded in agreement to his elder brother's words. "You're probably right." He then turned to look at Bonnie again, his gaze concerned. "Can you stand?"

Bonnie was so transfixed by the sight of Damon that it took her a little longer than necessary to respond. "I um…I don't know."

"Try," Damon's voice urged and just hearing it caused Bonnie to shiver.

Following his command, the redhead attempted to use her new human legs to stand up…only to quickly fall back down on her stomach.

The green-eyed man; Damon's brother, began to help her up. "It looks like she's even weaker than we thought. We have to help her."

With jello-like legs, Bonnie allowed the two men to help her walk in the direction of the large house.

* * *

><p>"Where are you from child?"<p>

The words came from the older man that had been introduced to Bonnie as Giuseppe Salvatore, the father of Damon and his younger brother, who Bonnie now knew as Stefan. She found herself having to suppress a gulp. She really should have prepared herself more for these types of situations before she came on land.

"I'm…sorry sir, but I don't remember. I don't have any memories of it."

Giuseppe sighed. "Then I suppose we should contact someone and try to get you some help. In the meantime, you can stay in one of the guestrooms."

* * *

><p>Bonnie knew that there was no way she could stay in the room for the entire night. After all, once the sun dropped, she would start sprouting fins.<p>

These thoughts were swarming through her mind rapidly and she sat on the comfortable human bed in the room they had placed her in. Although she was frustrated and a bit sad that she hadn't gotten to spend any time with Damon during her first day on land, she knew that she _had _to escape. But how?

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Bonnie quickly sat up, straightening the dress that had been given to her. "Who is it?"

"Damon Salvatore. The dashing man you saw on the beach," a smooth, velvety voice answered. "May I come in?"

Bonnie's heart began to patter almost painfully in anticipation. But she forced herself not to freeze up. Now now, when she was finally getting what she wanted. "You can come in."

The door swung open easily, revealing the beautiful man that had plagued her thoughts for the past few months. But what surprised Bonnie was the serious expression on his face as he closed the door behind him.

"I would like a word with you if you don't mind and I would appreciate it if we were both honest with each other."

Bonnie wasn't sure what to say in response to that so she merely nodded her head.

"You aren't human."

The words were said like a statement but it was still clear that he wanted confirmation from her. Now fear crept up Bonnie's spine. He knew about her?

But with the determined glint in his dark eyes, she somehow knew that it would do no good to try to lie. She gave another solemn nod. "No, i'm not."

Damon seemed pleased with her answer. "And now you're in a lot of trouble, aren't you?"

"Yes." Bonnie then frowned. Despite her obvious infatuation with him, she knew that she had to be at least a little suspicious of the fact that he seemed to know so much. "Do you know what I am? And if you do, how?"

"I believe the term for what you are is mermaid," Damon replied simply, his expression growing serious again. "I've seen you near the rocks before. Watching me. And I didn't believe it was possible that you were human."

Bonnie gaped at him in complete shock. She had thought she had been so careful about not allowing him to see her! "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I didn't want to scare you away." He drew himself a bit closer to her. "The truth is, little redbird, that you've been a pleasant sight for me to behold when I want to get away from my father. I suppose you could say that for whatever reason, you soothe me."

Bonnie blushed at his words…and at the strange nickname. But she was happily surprised. "I always wondered why you went on the beach all of the time. And…and um, i'm drawn to you too." Her blushed deepened. "That's why I always watched you…and why I wanted to find a way to come on land. So I could meet you."

Damon smiled charmingly. "I am pleased to see that we're on the same page. And now, I would like to pose a deal to you." His voice dropped an octave in sound. "I will help you escape. And then afterwards, i'm going to make a run from this place as well."

"Why do you want to run away? Don't you like it here?"

"Not at all. My father is an _imbecile _and my brother is overbearing. I crave more out of life. Which is why i'm going to escape to that island a little off the coast of the mainland. The largest one. Do you know where that is?"

Bonnie nodded. It was the island that she often passed whenever she came to take a peek at the beach for any sighting of Damon. "I do."

Damon smiled. "Then, I ask that you will visit me there from time to time and more vocally. Since you say that you can now gain access to land, it would be a great chance for us to…explore what's between us." He reached forward and tucked a stray curl that had fallen in front of her face behind one of her ears. "Do we have a deal?"

Bonnie didn't have to think twice. "Yes!"

And when he leaned forward and pressed his cool lips to hers for the first time, Bonnie knew that this arrangement was the start of something wonderful.

**The End**

**A/N: There MIGHT one day be a sequel to this but for now consider it complete. I hope Sara and everyone else liked it :)**


End file.
